criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
I Want You to Die
I Want You to Die is the first case of the Criminal Case collaboration The Lone Enemy. It takes place in the city of Nefarion in the country of Halcyon. Plot At the beginning of the case, it was revealed that Owen Stanford, the Deputy Director of the Central Intelligence Agency, had discovered that someone's planning to destroy everyone's lives in the country of Halcyon. Therefore, he ordered Diana Hudgen's team, Gunmetal Resistance, to stop this danger. With the help of Brant, who's the brilliant hacker of the team, they intercepted a phone call from the enemy and found out that he's recreating one of the deadliest storms in history, the Hurricane Katrina. They discovered that he's using a group of scientists to create the storm. Brant traced the phone call and found out that he's located at the back of the storage facility, thus Diana ordered Thom and the player to head there immediately. Unfortunately, they didn't saw the enemy there but rather the dead body of Keith Blanco, who's working as a waiter at a restaurant in the district. Thom found out that Keith, who was actually a CIA agent, was sent by Owen to find out more about the enemy's plan. Later, the team decided to hack into the computer systems and discovered that the enemy purchased a set of nuclear bombs. During the investigation, four suspects were flagged: the famous actor, Vince Marini (who witnessed the murder), the victim's friend, Kathleen Davis (who lost her watch in the facility), the young immigrant, Francis Entela (who talked to the victim before his death) and a rich young man, Daniel Martin (who's a relative of the victim). At the end of the investigation, the team found enough evidence to incriminate Kathleen Davis for Keith's death. Confessing to the murder, Kathleen said that the enemy told her to murder Keith. She told the team that the enemy wanted him dead so that Keith may not find anything about his plan. When Thom asked Kathleen who the enemy was, she did not want to tell his name. As a result, Judge Alice Bautista sentenced her to 12 years in jail. Following Kathleen's arrest, Daniel Martin approached the team and told them that he thinks someone is spying on him. With the help of Brant, they headed to the storage facility which was Daniel's last location. The two discovered a surveillance photo of him with the caption: "I want you to die!" After sending the photo to Elise, she told that someone is planning to kill Daniel. Brant told him all about the photo and suggested that he should stay somewhere safe. Back at the headquarters, the team congratulated the player for solving the case of Keith's murder. However, Diana interrupted them saying that someone died trying to go to the Halcyon Medical. The team decided to head to the hospital to find out more about it. Suspects VinceMariniProfile.png|Vince Marini KathleenDavisProfile.png|Kathleen Davis FrancisEntelaProfile.png|Francis Entela DanielMartinProfile.png|Daniel Martin Killer's Profile *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer drinks mocha. *The killer is a hacker. *The killer weighs over 150 lbs. Crime Scenes TLEC1S1A.png|Storage Facility TLEC1S1B.png|Storage Box Steps 'Chapter 1' *Investigate Storage Facility. (Clues: Broken Watch, Victim's Body) *Ask Vince Marini about the murder. (Prerequisite: Storage Facility investigated) *Examine Broken Watch. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Kathleen Davis) *Ask Kathleen Davis why her watch was in the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Kathleen Davis identified; Victim identified: Keith Blanco; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Storage Box) *Investigate Storage Box. (Prerequisite: Kathleen interrogated; Clues: Sniper Rifle, Locked Phone; Murder Weapon registered: Sniper Rifle) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) *Examine Phone. (New Suspect: Francis Entela) *Ask Francis Entela about his conversation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Examine Sniper Rifle. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eye drops.) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mocha.) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) 'Chapter 2' *Ask Brant what he was doing on the computer center. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Restaurant) *Investigate Restaurant. (Clues: Pile of Hair, Torn Flyer, Burned Gloves) *Examine Pile of Hair. (New Suspect: Daniel Martin) *Ask Daniel why his pile of hair is in the restaurant. (Prerequisite; Pile of Hair examined; Profiles updated: Daniel uses eye drops, Vince uses eye drops) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Flyer) *Analyze Flyer. (12:00:00) *Confront Kathleen about her anger at Keith Blanco. (Prerequisite: Flyer analyzed; Profile updated: Kathleen uses eye drops and drinks mocha) *Examine Burned Gloves. (Result: Burned Glove) *Analyze Burned Glove. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a hacker) *Investigate Restaurant Tables. (Clues: Trash Can, Chocolate Box, Dirty Shirt) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Postcard) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Picture) *Ask Francis about the picture. (Prerequisite: Postcard examined; Profiles updated: Francis uses eye drops and is a hacker, Kathleen is a hacker) *Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Vince's Hair) *Ask Vince Marini about his presence on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Hair identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Daniel drinks mocha, Vince drinks mocha and is a hacker) *Analyze Dirty Shirt. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs over 150 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! (No stars) *Go to The Rise of the Enemy (1/7). (No stars) 'The Rise of the Enemy (1/7)' *See what Daniel wants. (Available after unlocking The Rise of the Enemy; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Storage Facility. (Prerequisite: Daniel interrogated; Clue: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Surveillance Photo) *Analyze Surveillance Photo. (06:00:00) *Warn Daniel about the photo. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Photo analyzed; Reward: Blue Disco Suit) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case and Cranial Scalpel are the only cases in the series which only have four killer attributes, four suspects and two chapters. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Featured Cases Category:Cases of the Lone Enemy Category:Nefarion